A Sun's Ray
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: One orphan 2nd dimensioner and his small shard of yellow glass... that's all it took for the 2nd dimension people to appreciate their summer seasons (( a Snowdrop parody!))
1. Chapter 1

_Summer… is the season once neglected in the 2nd dimensioner's eye and was now celebrated as a yearly tradition to celebrate its lovely warmth and joy._

 _Summer… is the time for ice-cream cones, cycling in the park and playing outdoor sports. Children of all ages run outside, gallivanting in the sunlight while releasing all their perspiration all the while._

 _Summer... is the season that brought goodness upon the coldest of hearts. The once grumpy and stern Heinz Doofenshmirtz has now happily declared summer celebrations as a compulsory tradition to be followed in the 2nd dimension town. With a bright grin, the dictator always shone with happiness among his people, even letting them free without living under his cruel rules._

 _But if it weren't for one triangular headed orphan boy, this wouldn't have happened and Summer will be hated… forever._

 _And that orphan boy… is me_

"Okay class, as we all know by now, we are only a day away to the end of summer!" Ms Simpson announced causing a chorus of delight to fill the room. "And also," the teacher held up a hand for silence. "It will be the day to start autumn afterwards so as usual, Mayor Doofenshmirtz is coming over and we must each present a contribution to him." The students all took out their projects to be given to the mayor - from handmade cards to miniature statues of clay and so on.

Every child in the class has something to present. Except for… "Phineas?" Ms Simpson stopped by at the said boy's desk. "Haven't you made something to give to the mayor?" Phineas looked saddened but managed to quickly put on a positive expression. "Yes Ms Simpson, I do have something for Mayor Doofenshmirtz!" He then returned to his sad state. "But I still need a little time to finish it. And I don't wanna show it until that day comes." Ms Simpson nodded and placed a hand on the ten-year old's shoulder.

Out of all the students, Phineas was the one who gained most of her sympathy. Phineas and his family were caught in a fire in their home last year and his mother and father did not survive for they put the children first before themselves. Only he and his older siblings were left, thriving under his sister's care. The bell rang signalling the end of the day and the students flooded out of the classroom. Phineas was a little behind so Ms Simpson escorted him to the door, only to have a strong gust of wind blow into them.

Phineas picked up his bag and went outside. "Take care Phineas! The winds are always strong at this time of the year!" Ms Simpson called out as she watched the boy walk farther away. "I will Ms Simpson!" Phineas called back and went on. When farther from the school, Phineas sighed. "Oh great…" he muttered to himself as a gust brushed past his dark brown shirt. "What am I gonna give Doofenshmirtz?"


	2. Chapter 2

After a distance of walking, Phineas arrived home and the sun was much hotter for it was already past eleven. Phineas sat beneath the tree in his backyard. Parts of it were singed and leafless as a result of the fire. But Phineas still loved the tree anyways and often spent his time under it as always. The boy glanced up at the sky, at the fluffy clouds surrounding the sun. The father of all planets. "It's hopeless," Phineas softly spoke to himself. "I can't see Doofenshmirtz! And.. I don't even have anything for him!" He then lowered his head. "Even if I did, he won't appreciate it."

Ths sun continued to shine and it's light increased as the clouds went away. Phineas marvelled at the clear sky with only the sun in face as he remembered a certain time when it was he and his mother were sitting under the tree. A few days before the fire.

*flashback*

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

Linda glanced down at her youngest son.

"Is Doofenshmirtz that hard to please?"

The woman nodded her head.

"At most times yes… but his liking will really depend on what you give him. Whatever it is, it has to truly come from your heart, and worth his interest of course,"

*end flashback*

A ray of sunshine shone on Phineas as he glanced upwards at the bright light. Summer… the sun… Phineas started to wonder. Could Doofenshmirtz like them as much as he does? The sun's rays especially made the large star look even more appealing to the eyes. If only one could see the exact shape of the sun's ray. Commonly, people, children especially, would see them as squished triangular shaped. However, he found it hard to believe.

"Nobody, not even the greater scientists, know the exact shape of the sun's rays." His mother's words rang in his ears. Phineas' eyes widened and he looked around for any form of "something". A yellow coloured piece of glass lay in the grass and the boy took it and held it in his hand, examining it's fine texture and transparency. Phineas looked up at the sun and then back at the glass. He took off the small weapon-like object from his headband and took off it's cover - revealing a utility set with pointed tools and such. Phineas started to carve the glass into whatever formed in his mind. It is unknown what it is, but it is for sure, having something to do with the sun. The boy worked for several minutes, getting cuts in his fingers but still, he worked on and on…

"Phineas!" His older brother Ferb called out from the door. "There you are! Come on It's time for lunch!" Phineas got up. "Coming!" He called back as he ran back to the house. Ferb lowered his sunglasses as he noticed the small cuts on his brother's fingers. "What happened?" He questioned in concern. "Don't tell me the class hamster bit you again," he joked making Phineas laugh. "I was making something for Doofenshmirtz!" Phineas said as Candace joined the two boys. The teenage girl's eyes widened at the sight of what was held in her youngest brother's hand. "I heard that you got cuts in making your gift," she spoke. "May we know what it is?"

"Sure!" Phineas grinned and held out his hand.…..


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, it was finally the last day of summer. Everyone, including Ms Simpson and her pupils, were gathered at the Danville Elementary for their mayor's awaited visit. The forty seven-year old man named Heinz Doofenshmirtz wore a serious frown as he looked at each of his people. Various school children stood in front, each holding their gift for the mayor. He scanned each of the objects with his single eye and coughed, to get attention before continuing. "Children, all of you have wonderful creativity! Such wonderful objects! But as usual, I can only accept one for the Town Hall's display so - "

"WAIT!"

Candace and her younger brothers pushed and shoved through the crowd to get to the front. Phineas hurriedly joined his fellow classmates at the front. "I'm sorry mayor Doofenshmirtz!" He apologized as he took his place. "I.. I understand you won't be here for so long but, I have something for you too and I worked really hard on it!" Heinz raised an eyebrow at the young boy. His patience overcoming, the man bent down to his knee until he was eye to eye with the children in the front, only he was looking at Phineas rather than the whole crowd. "You do?" Heinz smiled at the boy. "May I see what you have?" Phineas took out a small bundle wrapped in paper, gingerly removing it's wrapping revealing a half diamond shaped yellow shard with several pointy edges at the lower region containing diamond shaped holes in the center.

The other children and elders in the area caught a glimpse of the object and muttered amongst themselves.

"Ugh! That's nasty!"

"A tiny glass?! Tuh! What's so good about that?!"

"Is the kid from the slums or something?!"

A girl who was a classmate went to Phineas. "Not to offend you or anything but, a tiny broken shard for the mayor? Really?" Phineas chuckled. "Hey it's not a broken shard! Well, it is somehow, but it's a form of art!" The girl's eyes widened. "Wow.. and it is? What is it?" Phineas looked at the sun that is still shining through the clouds. "It's a sun's ray, that's what it is." A boy huffed in ignorance. "A sun's ray?! Puny! That looks nothing like one!" Ferb glared at the boy and elbowed him. "Shut. Up." He threatened quietly.

Phineas' lower lip trembled as tears filled his dark blue eyes. Ms Simpson reprimanded the boy and motioned for her other pupil to go on. Phineas wiped away his tears and held the shard in his grasp. "I know it seems nothing like the common shape of the ray. But are sun rays really just squished triangles? Is there proof that says so? Has anyone discovered how it is really shaped yet?" The crowd was now wide eyed as they realized that what the boy said what indeed true. Nobody knew for sure about the exact ray's shape - Even Heinz who was once a scientist himself.

Phineas faced him and showed him the shard. "Mayor Doofenshmirtz, I made this because summer is already ending… and because I feel, we should be happy with the summer too!" Heinz blinked. "What do you mean little one?" He questioned. Phineas looked at everyone. "We all love our seasons. Autumn because of its breezes and colourful leaves. Winter because of how it refreshens up the earth. Spring because of the new blooming flowers and all!"

He lowered his head. "But what about summer? It may be hot all the time but still, there is something! Everyone, summer has blessings we have all been missing on! For instance, we have three very long periods of coldness. And summer is there to warm things up! Even a little too much till the point we start to complain and have to stay indoors often."

He glanced up at the sun, his confidence rising. "Despite all that, Summer is the true season of our father sun. The season when we can truly see him clearly! Him and his warm rays altogether! Even though we don't know their exact shape, the rays are important like the sun himself! They make him attractive for the eyes! Plus, summer is always the perfect time for activities! Like sports, hanging out and eating ice cream!" The crowd awed and commented among themselves as they finally see the boy's point. "See everyone? See how much summer has laid out for us?" Phineas asked to all. "If we can love autumn, winter and spring, why not summer? Why not the longest time of the sun's presence?"

Heinz stood up and went down from the stage before standing in front of the boy. "That was a very beautiful speech young one!" He praised. Phineas offered the small shard to the elder. Heinz took it in his gray gloved hand and admired it. The shard gleamed upon contact with the sun itself, casting reflecting lights upon multiple areas gaining awes from the crowd. The man was much taken by the glorious sight and smiled at the boy. "I have one thing to ask of you," he said. Phineas blinked. "What is it?" He asked. Heinz grinned. "Can you make more of these things? I really like it so much! And I have some future plans for the upcoming summers." Phineas squealed in delight and hugged the man, tears of joy sliding down his face. Touched in the heart, Heinz wrapped the child in his arms returning the hug.

Ferb and Candace smiled proud of their younger brother and Ms Simpson was equally proud and impressed of her pupil's success. "That's my little bro," Candace smiled and held Ferb close as they watch Phineas with the mayor being surrounded by camerapeople and applauding people.


	4. Epilogue

_That was how much a tiny yellow shard can do to change things for the better._

 _Since that day, I continued to make the sun ray shards during the cold seasons._

 _And each time when summer comes, one shard will be held into the sunlight to reflect more of its real counterpart's beauty._

 _The shard would shrink to bits after exposure to the intense light. But it was all worth it._

 _Summer, was hot but compassionate_

 _Summer, has become one of the yearly celebrated seasons._

 _Every time it comes, happiness fills the air._

 _And it has all happened because of one tiny sun ray._

 _A light that's the most unnoticed and uncredited._

(Many years later)

The now middle-aged Heinz stood with a littler triangular-headed toddler named Oliver in front of the belljar that stood on the stone located at the office area of the Town Hall. A small yellow shard with pointed edges lay on the cushion under the thick glass covering. The pale pink child looked saddened at the sight of the shard. "Is that the last one grand uncle?" He asked the older man. Heinz adjusted his glasses with a nod. "I'm afraid it is Ollie. The very last one from your father."

Tears filled the toddler's eyes. "Daddy…." He mourned for the said parent before looking up at the grey-haired elder. "Can't we save that instead grand uncle? If we use it, won't daddy be sad because there's no more sun rays?" Heinz's eye brimmed with tears as he picked up the child and held him close. "Now Oliver, it's the other way around. Your daddy wants us to use all of his sun rays every summer. And it's summer now and we have to use one. If we don't, he'll be sad."

Oliver blinked. "I don't want daddy to be sad!" He cried as he was put down. The toddler laid a small hand on the belljar. "But… what are we going to do if we have no more sun rays?" Heinz chuckled and removed the shard from its case. "Oh Oliver. Even if the sun rays your father made run out, don't forget, we still have the real sun rays. And they will forever be there, shining in the sky for us with their father."

Oliver wept quietly. "I miss daddy so much!" He cried. "If only I am a sun ray too! Then I can be with daddy forever!" Heinz consoled the crying child for a moment before having to go out to the balcony. A couple minutes later, hand in hand, the mayor and his grand-nephew walked out into the balcony to face the crowd that was awaiting the yearly event to begin. With the shard held between two fingers, Heinz raised it up to the sun's face as it's light shone on the object and reflected of towards other directions causing a lovely spectrum of light. The shard slowly started to shrink in the process but it remained long enough for the crowd to admire the beauty of its work.

 _Thank you my friends and everyone_

 _For using the sun's rays left for you_

 _To enjoy every summer season_

 _Even if they run out_

 _Don't forget_

 _The sun and it's real rays_

 _Are always there_

 _Have fun in the sun_

 _Appreciate the season_

 _That's all I ask_

 _Goodbye…_

 _(Credits roll)_

 _Cast:_

 _Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn/Young Phineas Flynn_

 _Dan Povenmire as Mayor Heinz Doofenshmirtz_

 _Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn_

 _Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher_

 _Caroline Rhea as Ms Simpson/Linda Flynn-Fletcher_

 _Pierce Gagnon as Oliver_

 _Amanda Stenberg as Phineas' girl classmate_

 _Bobby Gaylor as Phineas' boy classmate_

 _Special Thanks:_

 _To SillyFilly Studios for the wonderful work of Snowdrop. The work this story is based on._

 _To Galaxina-the-Seedrian and all who cared to review my fanfics so far_

 _To Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh for the awesome two boys and their adventures of summer_

 _To God… for blessing us with lovely seasons._


End file.
